


L

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Summary: 老文，老福特吞了一直没补，想起来了就给琪琪补上
Relationships: Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 1





	L

**Author's Note:**

> 老文，老福特吞了一直没补，想起来了就给琪琪补上

L

Say what you need to , while there's time to say it.

CH1-Letter 1

我在前往大陆的船上写了这封信，趁靠岸补给的时候寄了出去。

已经进入冬天了，海上很平静，还下着雪，不知道柏林是不是也一样冷。

不必为我担心，没记错的话小田切也在那边，也许我们还会在这异国他乡碰面，想起来倒是很有趣。

墨水有些被冻住了，写出来的话也断断续续的。

没想到你现在能把画画得这么好了，真想在下次去柏林的时候亲眼看你作画的样子。

抱歉让你看到语句这么凌乱的书信，在船上的日子我每天都在思考在你的信中该写些什么，但是一落下笔思路就混乱不清起来。

船上有其它要回本国的军官，他们对战争都充满信心。也许我也该有点信心，对胜利有一点信心。

你那里一定一切都好吧，因为你就是这样一个游刃有余的商人，从我认识你那时起就是。

我该再写些什么好呢？我有太多的话想写进来，但是思前想后这些话却都变成了“我还能再和你讲些什么呢？”

回到军中后的日子肯定不会像现下这般清闲，我一有闲暇就会再写信给你。

先写到这里吧。

With love

CH2-Lasting Snow

“看啊，是那个人！”

佐久间走在军队临时征用建筑的走廊中，忍受着其他人毫不掩饰的讥诮目光。

他们看向他的时候，用的完全是看异类的眼神，充满着高傲的敌意。佐久间不带感情地看了这些多嘴多舌的人一眼，他们就马上换上一副惶恐的表情，敬了礼便匆匆跑开。但他知道，恐怕这些人一离开他的视线范围，就又会开始大肆鄙夷他吧。

短短几年中，佐久间第二次不得不忍受这种被排挤的目光。第一次是在D机关，那些自负的精英从不说什么伤人自尊的话，然而在一次又一次的智商碾压中，佐久间从他们的一举一动中察觉到了深深的同情。不过那时佐久间还能安慰自己——我是个军人，犯不着天天和这些怪物怄气。

至于第二次则是现在。佐久间万万没想到有一天他也会被自己无比珍重的“兄弟们”冷眼相待。

回到军队后他便发现，自己在D机关做联络员的事情以及和武藤大佐发生矛盾的事情，甚至包括在大使馆中惹上麻烦的事，这里的人都知道得一清二楚。

果不其然，这里就是专为他所准备的一间牢笼……说不好也会是一座坟墓。

间谍是卑鄙的，而与间谍为伍最后背叛了顶头上司的佐久间则更是卑鄙的。

这就是军中的主流论调，这些思想固化的人也很愿意相信这些话。纪律森严的高压环境下人们总需要一个发泄口，因此军中才常有欺凌事件，如果上司们钦定了一个要受欺负的对象那更是了不得。

不单单是军队，所有的团体都是这样，对异己者具有排斥性。只是佐久间从未想到自己会成为那个“异己者”。

如果只是这些普通士兵也就无所谓了，他们对他有天大的不满也不敢做什么出格的事情。麻烦的事情在于……

“呦……这不是我们留过洋的武家大少爷么？”迎面而来的是和他军衔相等的藤堂中尉，细长的眼里流露出低廉的不屑。这些人的高傲与D机关中那些人的有所不同，他们的高傲是没有任何原因的，即便自己没有任何本钱或才能，只要仗着自己的家世和军人的身份就敢自认高人一等。

也许这也是一种普遍现象吧……在那之前连佐久间都从未认为这种思维方式存在问题，直到他跳出了这个封闭的圈。

然而他不是来改变什么的，他只是来服从命令的……于是佐久间没有搭他的话，希望他能见好就收，不要惹不必要的麻烦。

“今天我听说了关于你的新消息呢，这几年你没少活跃啊。”藤堂邪笑道。佐久间冷着脸，一副“油盐不进”的样子。藤堂扫了他一眼感觉无趣，却又不甘心就此罢休，于是又贴过来一步，在佐久间耳边说，“听说你在那个机构被一名间谍勾了魂？那个机关不招收女学员的吧？”

像是被无形的拳头打中，佐久间恶狠狠地看着面前的同僚，眉头微颦，“你胡说些什么？！”

看到对方隐隐发火的样子藤堂感觉很满足，又开始得寸进尺，“在军校的时候我没看出来啊，一直以为你是直的呢。我还记得那次……”然而他话还没说完，就被佐久间的表情生生吓了回去。

倒不是说他的表情有多狰狞愤怒，而仅仅是那双眼中的神情——坦然承认的，无所谓怎样说他本人，却时刻准备捍卫什么的眼神。

“你……”藤堂目光一烁，嘴上却不饶人，又轻浮地笑了几声，“原来你不和队里的人搞是这个原因啊，原来你更喜欢那种腰细腿长皮肤光滑的学生娃啊。”

佐久间懒得理他，抬腿就走。

说没有受到影响是不可能的，因为这个曾经的同学提醒了他一件他一直不想面对的事——佐久间过去很抗拒军中的这种现象，就算同性恋被默许，但是偶尔撞见还是尴尬得厉害。至于他自己则是完全没想到会被划为那一类人。

想到这里，佐久间打了个寒颤。

窗外是纷纷扬扬的大雪，白色的雾霭铺天盖地，远处的山脉已看不见形影。寒风顺着窗缝吹进来，制造出尖利的嘶鸣声。

这几天要给三好寄第二封信，不知道他第一封有没有收到……而自己写的信会给他造成困扰么？也许不会吧……毕竟，真正的相处只有那短短的三天而已……三好的话，一定会面不改色地在十几秒内看完信件，之后把它扔进烟灰缸中烧掉吧。

因为不知道名字或者不知道究竟该怎样称呼他，所以佐久间在正文中没有写收信人的姓名，如果写了“真木克彦”这个名字的话，佐久间可以想象得到三好读信时不耐烦皱起的眉头。

更麻烦的则是信件的内容。他有太多的话要说，却又有太多的话不敢说。即便如此他还是不想和三好断了联系，就算永远不会收到回信。

每想到这个名字，那张在柏林偶遇的面孔就悄然浮现在眼前。那时的他已经不再如训练时那样稚嫩却自信得轻狂，而是收敛了太多太多。毫不掩饰的优越感从脸上退却，变得更加成熟镇定。不知是否是身份的限制，他的衣着不再像过去那样过分注意边幅。他不再系领带，裁剪精细的西装变成了朴素的款式，打开的领口显现出深陷的锁骨。

如果最后能再抱抱他就好了……不过，一定会被推开吧。

这样想着，佐久间自顾自地苦笑起来。

“佐久间中尉！”一声响亮的报告声从身后响起。佐久间转身，看到了一名新兵。这个人他有点眼熟，是和佐久间家关系不错的一个军人世家最近送到军中的，军衔少尉。上学的时候他们还见过。不过没记错的话……这孩子体质一直不好，而且没少因为军校的事情和家里吵架。

递到眼前的是一封朴素的信件，佐久间愣了一下，之后从他手中将它一把抽走。

下意识地看向寄信地址……那是他的家乡。

失落感，隐隐弥漫在心头。

“藤堂中尉！”新兵突然立正行礼。佐久间抬头，看到方才那位总来找茬的同僚不知何时又爬了过来。于是佐久间将视线从信纸上移开，警惕地看着他。

然而藤堂只是让新兵先退开，待走廊里只剩他们二人时，他才在他耳边低声说，“你刚才，没拔刀呢！”

同伴说完便踏着军人的步子走开了，寒风依旧在窗外凄厉地嘶吼着，掩盖了佐久间心底砰然的一声响。

CH3-Be Left

在一家军人聚集的酒馆中，佐久间遇到了小田切。不，现在应该称呼他为飞崎弘行中尉了。

两个人在乱糟糟醉醺醺的人群中相遇时，彼此都打量了很久，之后一同苦笑了起来。

剪去长发、换上军装、皮肤被晒黑，看上去简直判若两人。最大的变化还是属于军人的气质，以及眼神——能因命令去无畏地冲锋的犀利，还有能遏制自己的反对意见从而去无条件服从的麻木。

二人不约而同地瞄准了一个并非角落却容易被忽视的座位，默契地以一种十分自然的方式移动过去。佐久间先拿着酒杯坐在那里，不一会，小田切便走了过来。

“请问这里有人么？”因为都是中尉，话就更好说了。

佐久间用陌生的眼神看了他一眼，之后平淡地说，“没有。”

两人之间的距离不远不近，小田切使用两种不同的方式与佐久间对话。一种是压低声音锁定方向的方式，另一种则是听起来过分严肃正经的官样话。佐久间不是很会用这种秘密的说话方式，只好尽力而为。

“好久不见了，中尉。”小田切的声音里多了几分笑意。他乡遇故知，只要不是债主总会彼此亲近些。听见熟悉的声音，佐久间也不由得勾起嘴角。

“啊，好久不见。”居然真的在这里相见了。看起来小田切应该和他不是同一连队的，相比佐久间这边的清闲，小田切着实沧桑了不少。“你们那不太好过吧。”

飞崎喝了一口酒，看向人群中的一个虚点，“恩，每天都有人死去，却早已习以为常。每个人都自顾无暇。”

佐久间苦笑，“没办法，谁让我们是军人呢？”他轻叹一气，“估计我们这边也快了，到前线上去是迟早的事情。”

二人互看一眼，谁都没提“送死”这个词。

“虽然不该说，但是我听说了你的事情。”小田切又说。

佐久间愣了一下，“没想到我这么恶名远扬。”

“不，是在这边的负责人。”这句话他说得格外低不可闻，几乎融进了人群的杂音之中。佐久间抬起酒杯，遮掩着自己的诧异。久而他才继续说，“你们之间还有联系么？”

“我和他从这边相见也是碰巧，他因为工作上的事情到满洲来。至于撞见我大概就是他一时兴起吧？”不知是不是酒精的作用，小田切面色有些发红。“同期生已经没有联系了，每个人去哪连他都不知道，更何况是我？”

佐久间注意到他喝酒的频率增加了，忍不住有些担心。即便知道这几年小田切的酒量应该也被锻炼出来了，但是他担心的是他的心情状况。

“小田切……”

“你这段日子也不好过吧？”飞崎说，声音清晰且不带醉意。

“哈，这倒是。”

“忍一忍吧，你知道这里就这样。我那时候也是。”

佐久间思绪一滞，仅仅是作为联络员的自己都被黑得这么惨，那小田切岂不是……

“虽然成为不了怪物却也被同化了相当一部分，甚至到现在我很感谢那段时光。”小田切望着空酒杯说，“只要从那里待过，就会拥有与军人截然不同的眼睛，那是间谍的眼睛。你无法逃离那双眼睛看到的世界。”他顿了顿，又说，“但多亏这双眼睛我才能活到现在。”

佐久间无言，只好又喝一大口酒。

“在德国的那个，我不会问是谁……只是我现在真的感慨，也由衷佩服能坚持走这条路的他们。”

“佐久间先生，你知道么？当年魔王把我的名字还回来的时候，那种心情？”佐久间停住了自己的动作，只是呆呆地摇头。

那一定是很奇妙很复杂的心情吧。

“当年从军队脱离的时候我已经做好了不再找回这个名字的准备。我曾一度快要忘记这个名字了。”小田切在酒杯中倒满酒，“那种感觉很奇怪，明明感受得到自己还活着，却好似还在梦中。名字只是代号，当你只有一个名字的时候，若是将它除却会感觉恐惧，可是当你有太多的名字又把它们一一剔除时，那种惶惶不安，是前者远不可及的。”

这就是“我是谁”和“我究竟是谁”的区别么？

“最怕的是无事可做不得不安静下来的时候，你会特别害怕回想起这些只有你和魔王知道的真正的过去。”

“因为一旦想起，就会不可避免地动摇。这种动摇会害死自己。”

二人一同沉默了，嘈杂声弥漫在耳际。即便不再是间谍，小田切却把自己隐藏得很好，大概是已经养成习惯了吧，从他的眼中完全看不出话语中所传递出的痛苦。

“所以，当魔王说出我的真名时，那时我感觉自己真真正正地活过来了。”小田切喝了一口酒，酒杯挡住了他的表情，“那一瞬间，我感觉世界都变得明亮起来。”

“终于从那个虚假的世界中走了出来，从此以后，我的世界都会变为真实的。那种感觉很奇妙，甚至令人欣喜若狂，即便你手中拿的是让你去送死的调职书。”

只有不易捕捉的一瞬，佐久间注意到小田切眼中亮晶晶的，但只有那一瞬。

“在德国的那位过得还好么？”他问。

佐久间的思绪漂洋过海回到了半年前的欧洲，之后他看到了那个更加瘦削了的影子。

他还是更适合华丽精致的装束啊，穿得这么朴素随意简直不像是他了。

いいえ……也许，一开始佐久间认识的三好就只是“三好”而已。

主动的邀约如同戴着面纱一般朦胧不清，好不容易异乡重逢却无法抓住那惊鸿片影。

至于他过得还好不好……佐久间只记得他瘦了太多，以及连他都能注意得到的，被残酷现实磨掉的锐气。

“不知道，只是感觉很辛苦。”他啜着酒说。

“是么？长期间谍的生活是难以想象的。除了记忆，他们将不再有一丝一毫属于自己的痕迹。”

痕迹么？

“每个人都会想留下自己的痕迹，每个人都会。”小田切的声音变得沉重，他想到了千鹤姐嫁人之前送给他的那一瓶纸鹤，被他埋在儿时故乡的田地中。“就算说得冠冕堂皇，也难免……算了，毕竟我不是真正的怪物，他们的本心我是代表不了的。”他苦笑。

佐久间一路上都处于大脑放空状态，他不知道自己的身体依靠着惯性再往哪个方向走，也不知道其他人走过身旁时是否又露出毫不遮掩的嘲笑。

他的人在亚洲大陆的北部，这里千里冰封万里雪飘，而他的意识却在不同的时间里不同的地点中。

“佐久间中尉！”一个有点耳熟的声音突然叫住了他，佐久间目中无神地看向他。原来是那个孩子。

“怎么了？”

少尉在他面前站定，这孩子也就刚二十岁，矮了佐久间不止一头。他低着头犹豫了一下，从身后抽出一本英语书来。

“我想麻烦中尉指点我的英语……父亲大人说过，佐久间家出了一名很厉害的军人，说我如果以后遇见了可要积极向他请教。所以……”这孩子似乎不善言辞，说起话来磕磕绊绊的。

佐久间接过了那本很新的精装书，随便翻了一下。“但是，为什么要在这里……？”佐久间忍不住皱眉。

“因为战争就快结束了，那时我们的生活就会恢复成原有的样子吧。”少尉面带微笑信誓旦旦地说。

佐久间一时语塞，竟真的无言以对。

他看向窗外飞舞的鹅毛大雪，可以望见的距离不过十数米。而距离这个据点几十公里以外便是战场。

战争……结束？

战争结束意味着什么呢？原有的生活有是怎样的呢？

短短几年发生的事情太多了，再次想起这些事情恍若隔世。

“佐久间中尉，等到战争结束了你有什么特别想做的事情么？”那孩子眨着天真的大眼睛问，似乎战争与他毫无关系。

佐久间看着那双毫无杂念的眼睛微微出神，思考了片刻，“我要去完成一个约定。”

“约定？”

“对，是约好了的事情。”

“是怎样的约定呢？”

“额……”佐久间突然哽住了。那时的记忆分外清晰，以至于他此时回想到它的时候，感觉脚下的地面也和那天一样在震动。

青年语速很快地说了很多话，但是他读不出来。之所以他还能确定那个人是同意与他定下了约定的，是因为那时的三好笑了。

他不会忘记那个笑容。

“不能说。”

“约定的对象一定是佐久间中尉喜欢的人吧！”少尉抓住了狗尾巴一样坏笑道。

“这个……”佐久间一时感觉耳根发热，而且这热度迅速扩散向脸颊。这几天一直被各种人冷嘲热讽，却没有一次如这次这般产生了一种“谈及心爱的未婚妻”的羞赧感。

“我也说不清楚……”他含混道。

“我听说了哦，可能所有人都知道吧……关于佐久间中尉的那个‘情人’。”少尉说着，眼睛时刻打量着佐久间的表情变化。

“不是‘情人’。”佐久间微微皱眉。

“那是什么？”这句新情报激起了少尉的八卦魂，“他们倒是说得听难听的，说中尉你被一名间谍勾了魂，还因为他背叛了陆军……”

佐久间无语。听起来倒是很像那回事，甚至其中一部分还是实情，就如同结城中佐所讲，掺杂了实话的谎言最难识破。可是即便如此……

“我……背叛了武藤大佐，并不是因为那名间谍。”佐久间不易察觉地快速扫视四周，确定不会有偷听的人，“我之所以那么做只是因为不想成为替罪羊而已。”

少尉微微张大了嘴，之后心领神会地点了点头。“至于那名间谍……对于我来说，他不是‘情人’。”佐久间说完这句话后便沉下脸，陷入了回忆。

“那是恋人么？”新兵一脸期待地追问。

佐久间怔了一秒，却摇摇头，“也不是。”

“诶？这么一口咬定啊。”少尉难掩失望之情。“不是定下了约定么？这么说的话他对您一定很重要吧。”

“是……么？”佐久间抽动着嘴角，眼中闪烁的神情表示他还流连于回忆之中。

“那么，佐久间中尉能不能给我说说你们的故事呢？”新兵欣喜地问，早把一开始的目的抛到九霄云外。不，也许一开始这小家伙就是奔着这件事来的。于是佐久间把精装的英语书轻轻压在了他的头上。

“你不是来问英语的么？”

“嘿嘿。”新兵吃吃地笑。

“这可就说来话长了。”佐久间再一次看向窗外，雪变小了，洋洋洒洒的。他穿过飞雪望向远方，像是望穿了数年时光。

“其实一开始的时候，我只是认为这是一群怪物而已，没有更多了。”佐久间以极其平稳的语气说道。

“怪物？”

“是啊，都是极其优秀的怪物。”佐久间苦笑，“我可是被这群怪物害得够惨，每天都被嘲讽，每天都被罚钱，简直比刚回来那几天还惨。不过这些都还能忍，直到有一天，其中一个怪物开了个想要害死我的玩笑。”

说到“害死”的时候佐久间表情平平淡淡的，似乎无关痛痒。“也许他只是想看我是不是真的会切腹，即便是现在我也说不清如果那时的我真的向自己捅刀的话他会不会出手制止……但是那时候我突然想出了谜题的答案，于是这个问题的答案我永远都不会知道了。”

“我之所以会注意到他，是因为他真的很漂亮，让人眼前一亮。而后来我才发现他甚至比其它学员更加优秀。”佐久间的视线飘向了很远的地方，新兵顺着他的眼神，像是真的能看到那个人的虚影一样，“他是我与D机关之间的联络员，所以我和他的话也多些。从那时我就忍不住去多看他两眼，但我们之间的交流仅限于工作上的，他也有邀请我去加入同期生的活动，只是我不想与他们有过多的交集。那里的所有人都是一个谜，而他对我来说格外地谜，明明我们之间的话是最多的，了解的却是最少的。”

“直到那件事之后……我不想在被D机关的人，也不想被陆军上层的人视为玩具和弃子。这个想法一旦萌生就挥之不去……大概是这样的心思被发觉了吧，我和那个人的关系发生了变化。”

“但是就算如此，我们也只算是一起喝过酒而已，还不说那一次我依旧被他骗了，被骗得毫无察觉。”佐久间笑。

“还有呢？”新兵迫不及待地问。

“没有了。”

“什么？”

“在东京的故事就到此为止了。再次见面的时候，是在柏林。”

“哇！”

“不要露出这么惊喜的表情，我不想再说这些事了。”佐久间看了少尉一眼，“而且你不要总叫我中尉，没大没小。你爸怎么教你的？”

“我爸说让我在这待几天，混点军功就可以回去了。”说到这个问题少尉就垂头搭脑起来。

“军功哪会来得那么容易？你是不是又和伯伯他们吵架了？！”佐久间从心里为这孩子着急。

“算是吧……于是我就和他们吵起来了，他们就六亲不认把我扔到这里了。”

你这哪里还是吵架的级别？明明是你父亲冲昏头脑了把亲儿子往战场上送啊！佐久间叹气。真是疯了……

走廊中突然就安静了下来。少年沉默不语似乎在思考人生，而佐久间又回到了自己的思绪当中。

痕迹……只存在于自己记忆之中的痕迹。

那时候……

窗帘是拉着的，本就笼罩在夜色中的房间变得更加昏暗，但是佐久间却能清晰得看清眼前的人。

连同他漂亮的身体一起。

十指相扣，皮肤相贴，唇齿相接，弥漫在二人之间的暧昧的热度。

可是即便如此……

“佐久间先生，和我（——）”

那时候……

CH4-Letter 2

「……

我在这边很好。由于家里人的缘故，我暂且避免了到前线上去。

在这里想起了很多过去的事情，不过也许你早就已经忘了。

我希望你那边一切都好，快要过圣诞节了吧，希望你能和那里的人们一起庆祝。

顺便一说，我还真的遇到小田切了，我们聊得很愉快，说了很多过去的事。

还有你的事情。

……」

佐久间写了又划划了又写，却发现能写的事情越来越少，甚至比上一封信更短。

三好会看他的信么？说不定看都不看就会烧掉吧。且不说还有中途被拆看的可能，怎么说都是会给对方添加困扰的做法。

但是他只是想写信而已……他想写下这些只言片语。即便能说的被限制得不剩多少，他也想写出来，让那个人知道。

“中尉！这边让你快一点！”少尉小跑着进来催促道。他们的连队也要到前线去了，如果不是那边节节败退他们倒是还能幸免。然而事与愿违。

所以这是去前线前最后的一封信了。想到这里，佐久间的笔尖抖动起来，险些毁了好不容易工工整整写下来的信。

还想对他说……

好想对他说……

但是明知道……

还是做不到……

“中尉！”新兵催促道，时间来不及了。佐久间知道自己在让一个队的人等自己，手中的笔却始终无法再落下一字……

「……我们会再见的……」

最后，他潦草地写上了这句话。

战争，真的要开始了。

CH5-Liar

世界是一片漆黑，无论是房外还是屋内。然而佐久间却能把身下的男人看得分明。

一年多的客居与工作让三好瘦了许多，虽然瘦了，却愈发结实了。衣物褪去的时候佐久间看到了三好保持得很好的腹肌，手指抚过那片肌肤的时候他已经说不清自己是不是凭借这具熟悉的身体才真真实实地确定这就是他熟悉的みよし了。

化名为“真木克彦”之后，三好变了太多。不再是轻佻自信的学员，而是逐渐向一名合格的间谍头目蜕变。

唯独不变的，是他灵魂中的高高在上。这种蔑视一切的态度，能让他无论在怎样复杂的情境下都能迅速做出反应，之后冷酷地嘲讽对手。

房间里充斥着野兽般的低喘，三好覆满汗水的皮肤在昏暗的环境中泛着光泽。他趴在床上，眉头紧锁，手指紧抓紧羽绒枕中，无声地忍受着佐久间生涩的动作所带来的痛楚。

那时三好突然贴上来，赤裸地挑弄着佐久间本就式微的自制力。透过布料传来的体温，被一枚一枚耐心解开的扣子，柔软的唇一寸一寸蹭过露出的胸膛……触感、气息、声音，这一切都撩拨着他的雄性本能。

然而当那一层纱终于被捅破之后，三好却宛若人偶一般随他把玩了。

其实佐久间心里清楚，对于间谍来说这不过是个权宜之计。拖延时间、收买人心、控制棋子，仅凭床笫间就能达成的一箭三雕之策。又或者说，正因为对象是佐久间，三好才采取了这种方法。

但他说不清。因为此时此刻，他卡了轴一样的大脑中只充斥着一种混沌的欲望——一种被压抑已久的占有欲。

第一次想触碰三好是在什么时候？

是从什么时候开始，大家一起吃饭的时候他会无意识地看向三好红艳的薄唇？是从什么时候开始，处于隐蔽位置的时候会偷偷他会从头到尾地打量这个纤细的青年？是从什么时候开始，夜晚因燥热而醒来时，会忍不住看向他的方向，视线会顺着睡衣打开的领口下滑，隔着被子一直看到那个地方？

而现在，佐久间终于将他压在了身下，肆意侵占掠夺他的一切。

除了，那个梦寐以求的对象此时却像是丢了魂一样，看到佐久间手足无措的样子也没有笑，只是暗示一下便继续目光虚无地趴回枕头里，任凭对方的动作如何粗暴都不予理睬。

只是一场单纯勾引的戏码，甚至因为对象是佐久间，三好连逢场作戏都懒了。你拿到你想要的，我用它来保全自己，仅此而已。

但是随着佐久间的动作越来越大，三好不得不把枕头抓得更紧。痛苦的感觉居然在逐渐消减，另一种新的刺激跃跃欲试着。两个人的喘息都越发得厉害，笨拙的动作无意识触碰到了敏感的地方扰乱了间谍的定力。

三好想回头看那个人一眼，没想到这时佐久间突然压了下来。前胸上的凸起蹭过他背部的皮肤，一阵酥麻。三好侧头，暗光下看清了男人脸上细密的胡茬。

频率在加快，每一次的突击都变得难忍。三好依旧咬紧着牙关，他有点后悔自己现在一味承受的姿态了……这种被动暴露在熟悉的人面前让他感到羞耻。

耳际传来一阵水声，粗糙的舌面舔过耳廓，三好陡然一震。佐久间像是一只小兽，用很原始的方式表达着自己对他的占有。一只大手握住了三好的下体，二者的温差让他的理智受到挑战。他闭上眼睛，眉宇紧皱。

“みよし……”佐久间喃喃着这个名字，这个并非真实的名字。

然而就是这个名字让三好心头一颤，来自两方的冲击终于将痛楚彻底转化，快感席卷而上，三好忍不住轻哼了一声。

那是很轻的一声呻吟，却令佐久间的动作顿了一下。尴尬之余三好向后望去，恰巧对上了佐久间的眼睛，那双因性冲动而浑浊却因这声轻吟而清静了一瞬的眼睛。二人之间的温度在上升，三好感到一股热度自耳根燃起，而佐久间则如同得到回应了一般，瞬间的停顿之后是狂风暴雨般的宣泄。

三好不想中途祈求佐久间什么，只是隔膜一旦被戳穿就再也无法隔断两边的汹涌。身体忠实的反应一声又一声从唇边滑出，汗水浸透传单，感情的回应如同催化剂一般将欢爱的双方带向顶点，喷射出彼此的欲望。

厚重的窗帘露出一条缝隙，纱帘挡不住倾斜而入的月光。清冷的白色打在床上，疲倦了的二人各自躺着。

佐久间虽然尚有未发泄尽的力量，却不敢再向身边的人索求。喘匀气息后，佐久间看向三好那边，他依旧保持结束时侧躺的动作，头偏向另一侧，想必依旧是目中无神的样子。

很累了吧……佐久间偷偷蹭向那一边，床可察觉地轻颤一下，但三好并未理睬他。于是他又向他蹭了一下，依旧没有反应。再一下，再一下，终于，两个人又贴在了一起。

三好没有抗拒肌肤的接触，他凝望着细长的一束月光，愣愣得出神。直到佐久间的胸膛抵在了他的背上，那双深色的眼睛才有了闪瞬的变化。然而他依旧没有动。

佐久间抬起手臂，几番犹豫，终于轻轻地落在了三好身上，将他环在怀里。对方没有抗拒，这是一个好兆头。

在秒针滴滴答答不知转了多少圈之后，佐久间终于感觉到了困意，他将头搁在三好的肩上，沉沉睡去。

“醒醒，中尉，醒醒！” 有人在叫他。

佐久间皱眉，只感觉脖子硬硬的，十分不舒服。有人在他脸上拍了又拍，强行把他从睡梦中拉离。中尉睁开眼睛，看到的是被硝烟染灰的天空。

已经是清晨了。

佐久间迅速清醒过来，他扫视了一番四周，想起自己已经在前线的战壕中熬了数日。

炮声依旧没有停歇，只是落下的地方变远了些，不再那般震得人头晕眼花。佐久间坐起身，扫了眼外面的战场，看起来还能清闲一段时间。

有老兵提出玩牌打发时间，于是一些士兵拼凑出一副扑克真的玩了起来。他们这次没有主动邀请佐久间，因为之前几次都被拒绝过了。相比有一搭无一搭地消磨空白的时间，佐久间更想把注意力放在随时可能飞来的流弹上。更不说在这种情况下，根本无法认真地打牌。

有人走了过来，佐久间顺着声音看过去，是那个新兵。

“我还以为你会和他们一起玩。”佐久间道，其它感官仍警惕着四周危险的波动。

“……”少尉没回答，而是走得更近，之后压低声音问——

“中尉，みよし是谁？”

佐久间愕然，他看向那名新兵的眼睛睁大了。“梦话中说出来的……”新兵抿着嘴解释。

是么……？原来真的梦到了那个时候啊……

在柏林偶遇，又被一起事件卷在了一起。阴错阳差之间，上天居然赐予了他们三天的闲暇。在那个事件被解决之前，佐久间就这么在真木克彦家里赖了三天。

回想起来丝毫没有实感的三天。

“我从不知道你还会画画。”

距离对簿公堂还有几天空余，因为频繁从单身男子家里进进出出会引人怀疑，佐久间索性就赖在了这里。

此时斜阳西下，艳红的霞光铺满了画室。这间房间是三好为了适应身份而特地留出来的，偶尔回来的时候会把窗帘拉开画上几笔。

此时佐久间坐在房间的盲区里，静静地看着眼前的青年熟练地调试颜料，用修长的画笔一点一点地上色。他全神贯注的样子，无论从哪个方向看都不像是一名间谍。

“你不知道的事情可就多了。”三好背对着他，只听得到声音传来。

佐久间自嘲一笑，是啊，我不知道的事情可就多了。

画上的是一幅风景图，佐久间仔细辨认着，脑内却并未搜索出对应的场景。“只是个对东方感兴趣的老头子罢了，说是有兴趣，还不是明里暗里得意着他们国家比日本优越得多？”

一笔下去，画面又立体了几分。佐久间看出了画面中画的是日式的庭院，然而草图却并不似家乡那般恬静雅致，而是多了一些西方的元素。美则美矣，但在他看来还是过于繁复了。

“可惜就是这种人总是必须活下去，因为还有利用价值。而我也没有替天除害的权利，真是可悲啊。”听他的声音似在笑着，三好随性而精准地挥了几笔，油画的完成度又升了几分。

佐久间没说话，他看着三好的背影，不知不觉沉醉于其中。

秋冬相接之时的夕阳，画室中松节油的气味，以及眼前青年纤长的背影，它们在他眼中组成了另一幅画，比青年手下的更加迷人。

“佐久间先生……”听到对方的呼唤，佐久间幡然清醒。不知何时，三好已经转过身来。“闲得无聊的话就帮我把画笔洗干净吧。”

佐久间连连点头，提着笔筒就跑出去了。清冷的自来水冲不散他脑内的热度，他眼中所见的依旧只有火烧云之下那名画画的青年。

这是他从未见过的一面。

越是贴近，越是深入，知道的新鲜面就越多，这些无不增加着三好在他心中的魅力。

不知过了多久佐久间才提着好重一盒笔回到画室，三好站在画布旁，眉头微微颦起。看见洗好的画笔他便走过去查看，用两根手指捏起一支又一支，嫌弃的意味溢于言表。但是当他抬起头看见佐久间依旧一脸傻笑之后，眼里倒是少了几分责备，只是甩甩手跳上了高椅。

“美术商人总不能不会画画，其实我也好多年没碰过画笔了。”三好坐在椅子上说，“用了这个名字某种意义上也算是重拾儿时梦想了。”他笑着看了看未完的作品。

佐久间看着他，踌躇许久，说，“三好……有的时候，我感觉你一点都不像‘三好’。”

三好一愣，狐狸似的眯起眼，冷嘲道，“是么？对我来说这倒是好事情。”

“现在的你，更像是‘真木克彦’。”

“所以呢？那又如何？”三好在椅子上前后晃动着，完全无所谓的样子。“我本来就是‘真木克彦’啊。”

佐久间哑然，道理他都懂，但是听三好这样说他仍不免感到一阵悲凉。

“名字从来不过是代号而已，你可以称我为‘三好’不过是因为‘三好’比‘真木克彦’对你来说更有意义。”三好说，他的脸被一片阴影遮盖，看不清表情。

“名字”因为绑定了“经历”才会拥有意义，对于面前的这个人来说，“三好”这个名字一定也代表了他在D机关的时光吧。至少佐久间是这样认为的，然而三好却说……

“不过对我来说二者都一样，无论是‘三好’还是‘真木克彦’对我来说都无所谓……所以你的问题毫无意义。”三好从高椅上跳下，从佐久间面前走过，“我要去洗澡了。”

“其实……”佐久间喃喃道，然而眼前的人没有停下来的意思，他挣扎着想说出下面的话，却无论如何都无法产生说出这句话的勇气。心与脑的距离冲突让他胸口发胀。

“其实你不必装出‘三好’的样子给我看。”当佐久间终于声如蚊呐地说完并抬起头时，“三好”已经关上了画室的门。

“みよし是……”佐久间的嘴开开合合，但始终没有找出一个合适的词语。

这时一名少校走了过来，说进攻马上就要开始了。

四下一片死寂，炮火的声音瞬间变得明显，冲击着他们敏感的神经。

“你跟在我身边，但也要自己留神，记住不要慌了神。”佐久间话题一转，埋头整理起装备，同时不忘提醒身边的新兵，“只要不慌很容易就能活过第一次炮击。”

虽然说着这样的话，佐久间却对自己能活过这场战争没多少信心。或者说其实早已麻木了，他们这些军人本就对生与死看得很开。然而那名新兵像是没注意他在说什么一样，一直咬着下唇。久久，他突然问。

“中尉，你想和那个名为‘みよし’的人一起活下去么？”

……？！

CH6-Longing

第二天醒来的时候依旧没有看到三好。

准确地说，佐久间第二天从沙发上醒来在卧室中没有看到三好。

真是忙碌啊，间谍……

佐久间随便打量着这里。秋冬之交，房间里笼罩着一股阴冷气。

典型的美术商人的居所，他这样评价。四壁上挂满了各式看不懂的壁画，印象派的、抽象派的，也有古典的油画，画中的女人眼神炯炯，佐久间能感受到她强烈的视线，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

艺术品也很多，是分别来自不同文化背景的作品。非洲的面具黝黑着脸看向虚无；石膏像优雅而悲悯地伫立在一边；白色的面具上有两个空洞的眼睛，明明没有表情，看上去却像是在笑。

这里所有的一切都被整理得井井有条，任何东西都不会让人感觉杂乱或多余，然而不知为何，佐久间却感觉这里弥漫着一种无法挥散的空虚感。是缺少人气的缘故么？明明合情合理，却说不出地诡异。

走了几遍之后佐久间倍感无趣，他不敢翻看三好的东西，怕弄乱了设在其中的机关。在半发呆的状态下挨到傍晚，佐久间有些饿了。想到三好也一定没吃晚饭就决定出去买些食材回来做饭。他披上大衣，顺着后门溜到了大街上。

然而……在语言不通的地方三转两转后，他迷路了。等他终于提着一堆食材返回公寓时天都黑了。

门打开的瞬间，一大股烟味扑面而来。在佐久间的记忆里，这种浓度的烟恐怕连D机关烟雾缭绕的餐厅中的都难以与之匹敌。佐久间后退一步，实在忍不住咳嗽一声。

等他再进去的时候，第一眼看到的便是瘫坐在客厅沙发上的三好。佐久间看了向茶几，材质华丽的大烟灰缸中已经装满了烟头，除此之外还有一个空酒瓶，旁边的威士忌杯中冰块正在半杯酒里沉沉浮浮。

“……怎么又喝这么多？出了很棘手的问题么？”说到后半句佐久间有些心虚，因为如果不是自己的毛糙的话……

三好没说话，而是停下了吸烟的动作，僵硬地把手中还剩一半的香烟撵灭在烟灰缸中。他看了佐久间一眼，不知是不是喝酒喝得有些多的缘故，他的眼睛像是蒙了层水雾一般，这让佐久间更摸不清三好的态度了。然而当他再次看向眼前的间谍时，那层迷雾已然不在，三好只是冷冷地打量着他。

“我回来了……刚才去买了点吃的。”佐久间没明白发生了什么状况，小心翼翼地解释。

三好定定地看了他几秒，又看了看他手中的东西，不带感情地说了句“哦。”

“那我去做饭……你还没吃东西吧？”佐久间又谨慎地问，因为对方的脸色看起来依旧不太友好。

“……没有。”三好看向别处，一副任他去闹的样子。

佐久间花了好大功夫才把许久没用过的厨具清理出来，等他做完简单的食物出来时，三好已经倚在沙发上睡着了。他睡得很安稳，甚至佐久间的脚步声都没有将他惊醒。

佐久间愣愣地站在三好面前。青年的睫毛在轻轻地抖动着，如同蝴蝶的翅膀一般。佐久间感觉喉咙发干，好像那每一下颤动都击在心里。于是他侧开视线，纠结地环顾四周想着是不是应该像小说中那样找什么东西盖在三好身上。

然而这时，青年睁开了深色的瞳。

“你在干什么？”他略带警惕地问。

“额……”佐久间一时晃神，三好看向他，那双有着几分红的眼睛倒映着客厅中华丽的灯光，其间的魅惑几乎让他沉沦。“饭……做好了……”他笨嘴拙舌道。

“哦。”青年支起身，食物的香气倒是令他心情愉悦。

佐久间把饭团端给三好，自己则站在一旁小心打量着，连围裙都没脱。那样子像极了侍奉女王的新佣人。

“还不错。”三好咬下一小口，挑剔地评价。佐久间长舒一气，一屁股坐在对面狼吞虎咽起来。

“没想到你还会做饭。”三好挑眉。

佐久间不雅的吃相为之一顿，他想了想，笑着说，“你不知道的事可就多了。”

但是直到佐久间再次在厨房的水槽中洗碗的时候，他都没想明白在自己回来之前，三好究竟因为什么如此不开心。

三好泡在浴缸中，只留两个鼻孔在水面之上。他张开四肢，让自己飘在水中，似睡似醒，如同生来就活在水中一般。

浴室的门突然打开，接下来他就听见一阵纷乱的脚步声，之后是“啊！”的一声，再之后又是一阵纷乱的脚步声。

于是他睁开眼睛，双手支了下身体，借着浮力把头搁在浴缸上。

“你进来吧……”隔着门板，佐久间听见里面的人说。

“不必了……”他尴尬地回答。

“我让你进来！”被命令的语气震到，佐久间吞了口口水，再次走进了水雾弥漫的浴室。他一直保持着侧着头的状态，不敢去看泡在浴缸中的人。

“佐久间先生……”

“？”

“你的脸红了哦。”

“额……抱歉……”

“浴室中穿这么多你不热么？”说话的声音突然变得很近，让佐久间措不及防。

间谍从水中走出来而没有声音，如果对方手中拿了刀的话，这房间中的水汽就是他能看到的最后景象了吧。想到这里，佐久间喉间一凉，然而身上却是一热。

错愕之间佐久间视线一偏，却在看到镜子时停住了。镜子虽然也是一片模糊，但从那里他仍能看到挂在自己身上的三好。两条缠在他胸前的赤裸胳膊白晃晃的，还未等他说什么，青年就已经对着镜子一颗一颗地解开他衬衫的扣子。

三好没有擦身体，湿漉漉地贴在佐久间身上。燥热的感觉固然难耐，佐久间却握住了那双手。

“みよし……”他摇摇头，想抗拒。

“不要叫那个名字……”三好的手指在他的腹部上一圈一圈地画着，这让他喉咙更干了。

真的可以么……？就这么毫无缘由地……？

镜中的青年发丝上不断滴着水，水珠浸入佐久间的衬衫中，消失不见。清洗后他的脸更加白皙，此时他半闭着眼，睫毛上也挂着水滴。就像初见的那天雨夜，如同被打湿的花朵一般摇曳动人。

佐久间闭上眼，深吸气，不敢再看他。

“为什么……？”佐久间嘶哑着问。

“需要理由么？”三好的声音依旧冷清，却暗含着一股情欲，听得佐久间心头一颤。说话的功夫三好手上的动作从未停下，微潮的手指探进底裤在那里反复摩擦。

欲望在膨胀，当它终于冲破某一极限时，佐久间深吸一气，猛地转身端起三好的脸，像是要吃掉对方一样吻了上去。此时他的衣服已经被解开，二人胸膛相贴，离得不能更近。

先撬开对方齿贝的明明是自己，然而进行下去还是三好更胜一筹。青年在他口腔中翻搅着，不给他任何反击的机会。身体的炽热让佐久间窒息。唾液顺着嘴角淌下，节奏变得混乱，连同大脑一起。

佐久间不知道自己跑了多久，只是一直跑着，躲避着，就像一停下来就会死去一样跑着。

杀掉一切挡在自己前面的东西，同时寻找掩体。那孩子跟在自己身边，很努力地不掉队。

世界一直在晃动着，战场开阔得令人恐惧。佐久间努力定住眩晕的感觉，用余光捕捉着可以作为掩体的东西。

“那边！”他示意身边的少尉，两人踉踉跄跄地跑了过去。子弹从他们身边飞过，这让他们更清楚地意识到了自己的处境。佐久间靠在石头上，大口喘着气。少尉则是脸色惨白，一言不发，似乎不相信自己还活着。

思绪是一片混乱，如同要死了一般不断闪回着各种时期的记忆——小时候的、军校时期的、在D机关的，还有和那个人的……

沾了水的嘴唇给人一种“甜”的感觉……

还有那双眼睛，只是看着灵魂便会被它吸走……

以及……昏黄的灯光……在浴缸之中，随着身体起伏而拍打出的水花……

体温……跃跃欲试的话语……

你想和他一起活下去么？

少尉的话回荡在耳边。

我……

三好坐在他身上，隔着水面，佐久间看不清三好的脸，也许是在笑吧。紧扣颈部的十指松开了，佐久间挣扎着起身，一出水面便剧烈地咳嗦起来。

然而心中却没有一丝一毫的责怪。

甚至有些开心。

因为他总是这样，喜欢拿生命来试探，虽然残忍，但是就像是不忍破坏属于自己的东西一样，三好绝不会下杀手。

此时他坐在佐久间身上，继续压榨着，酒、威胁、快感的多重刺激让佐久间大脑一片空白。

直到浴室也一片狼藉之后，佐久间才终于脚步不稳地从浴缸里站起身，拿了浴巾将半睡着脸上还带着笑意的三好卷起，公主抱地走向卧室。

“不要把我摔到地上……”感觉出对方底盘发飘后，三好说。他的嘴里是一股酒气，虽然三好说他喝不醉，然而在这一场胡闹之后，他的话里却带了醉意。

终于走到床边之后，佐久间膝盖一软，两个人一起摔在了床上。这时，三好像是不想放过他一样，又压了过来。

“不要闹了……”佐久间有点拿捏不准对方是不是真的醉了，但他很清楚地知道自己眼前在冒星星而且明天中午之前是起不来床了，

三好就那样醉醺醺地笑着笑着，之后双臂突然一抖，重重地倒在了佐久间身上，睡着了。佐久间此时脑内也是一片混沌，手臂却自然而然地搭在了三好身上，最后沉沉睡去。

CH7-Love Story Theme

明天。

这个充满希望的词语此时对于佐久间来说却是灾难。

明天就要去处理麻烦的大使馆问题，结果会怎样完全是未知数。

并非是不信任三好，只是有什么东西让他惴惴不安。

究竟是为什么呢？

三好回来得很早，看到他的时候，佐久间的精神为之一振。今天的三好更贴近于记忆中的那个“三好”。仔细比对下来才发觉，原来是今天的他系了领带的缘故。

“去吃饭吧，佐久间先生，你在柏林还没怎么逛一逛吧？”三好说着，换了一身西装，无论是颜色还是款式都和过去的那身十分相近。

“今天么？”佐久间问了这么一句。三好穿衣服的动作一顿，看了他一眼，“对，就是今天。”看到他没有反应的样子，又追问了一句，“怎么，这次也不想和我一起出去么？”

“不……不是……”佐久间忙说。只是莫名地焦躁，这种焦躁感让他哪里都不想去。

“那快点换衣服我们走吧。”三好说着，就先站到了门外。

即便是战乱之中，一些上层的酒店依旧营业，而且客人络绎不绝。两个亚洲人坐在一群闪亮亮的金发碧眼之间倒是有点黯然，不过这种黯然也是一种自然的保护色，显眼却不起眼。

他们订的位置很不醒目，却能从这个角度看清全场。佐久间生在军人世家，对西洋的事物没太多的品鉴能力，加之由于日期迫近造成的烦躁感，他一直处于“味同嚼蜡”的状态。

而三好则似乎在思考些什么。他们就这样沉默地吃着餐盘中的东西，气氛逐渐压抑了下来。

几对男女走进舞池，开始了更加重要的交际环节。一个男人对乐队说了些什么，指挥会意。乐曲再度飘扬起来时，暧昧的气氛陡然笼罩了整个餐厅。

三好的视线一直停在舞池当中，佐久间一开始以为他在观察些什么，但慢慢地，他发现三好只是在大脑放空地愣着神。

这真是太少见了。

“偶尔是会有这种接头的方式，但这次不必在意……”一束声音传来，是三好锁定方向说的。佐久间顺着他的目光望去，舞池中有穿西装的也有穿军装的，他们都和女伴打情骂俏着，其乐融融的样子。

佐久间看了看坐在对面的人，心中有了一种奇怪的期待。

却也是明知无法实现的期待。

“我只是有点怀念这首曲子……”三好微微皱眉，实现依旧停留在舞池中女伴旋转时飞起的华丽裙摆上。“吃完了？那我们回去吧。”

回到公寓后，三好不知从哪里变出了一张磁碟，播放出的是和餐厅中相同的曲子。虽没有现场演奏那般震撼，但依旧是绵长而浪漫的旋律。伴随着前奏，三好走向傻站着的佐久间做出了一个邀舞的动作。看到他毫无反应的样子便笑道，“佐久间先生是想跳女步么？”

佐久间一愣，很自然地做出了男步邀舞的动作，三好把右手搭在他手上，佐久间顺势托住他的肩胛骨，二人很顺利地组在了一起。

由于标准动作的缘故，两个人看向的是截然相反的方向，但眼中不约而同都流露出了几分了然。从在D机关时开始，对双方身份的打探就从未停止过。

多次练习的舞蹈动作标准而从容，男方若想更好地引导女方的动作就要把对方的动作也学会，所以三好的女步也很熟练。佐久间的舞步谈不上有多精湛，但是从不会出错，一板一眼很有军人的感觉。

月色寂静唯有二人的客厅中，在大量诡异艺术品的注视下，两个男人翩翩起舞。

“我总感觉，我们不应该在这里，以这样的身份跳舞。”三好说。

“我也这样认为。”佐久间垂眼道。

华尔兹本身是让人跳着跳着会忘却自我的舞蹈，然而现在跳起来却让人越想越多。

总感觉不应该是这般沉重的舞蹈，而应该是……在朋友和家人的注视之下、如同玩闹一般和人群一起跳舞。之后以此为契机，二人会加深联系，成为人尽皆知的好友，也许还会传出些丑闻，甚至成为公开的秘密。

而不是像现在这样……在即将分离之时，间谍与前途未卜的军官，在这里……

转得有些头晕时，佐久间反倒选择了旋转度数最大的舞步。每一次二百七十度的旋转都给他一种会飞起来的错觉，他没有看着墙来防止晕眩，而是看着眼前的人。客厅之中两个人绕着四角形来来回回，佐久间向前三好后退。

舞蹈中本有一种矜持与暧昧，让舞伴之间止于这一步的距离。然而此时，每当佐久间向前时，三好后退的幅度都在变小，几圈下来几乎要靠在他身上。

佐久间突然开始害怕曲终的到来，于是他下意识向前拉三好的手，给他一种可以靠过来的暗示，但是，三好却反倒拉开了距离。

一曲终了，三好松开佐久间的手，毫无留恋地走回到了卧室。不知哪里涌来的勇气，佐久间追了上去，按住了他的肩膀。

“三好……”他想问，他有好多的话想问。然而三好却左手反一握，下一瞬间佐久间便发觉自己已经被过肩摔到了床上。

三好靠在墙上，撕扯着领带，一脸倦容……那是属于“真木克彦”的疲惫。

“够了，佐久间先生……我们不能再这么下去了……”他的声音因为极度的压抑而有几个音轻不可闻。

再这样下去的话……！

佐久间愣神了，在很不合时宜的时候愣神了。

炮弹落在他身边，将他掀翻在一边，身上又多了几道擦伤。

“你在干什么？！”突然出现的是藤堂，他一把把佐久间抓起，将他拖向掩体，同时不住地吼道，“给我清醒一点！要活到战后这种话是谁和我说的我就要把这句话还回去！你这个样子能不能活过这场战役都是问题！你这个白痴快给我清醒一点！”

佐久间咬着牙想克制住源源不绝的回忆，他并不想在现在牵扯这些事情，然而大脑却像是不听使唤一般，不断重放这些记忆，甚至连本以为记不清的细节都被重现得清清楚楚。

大概他是要死了吧？他苦笑着想，因为注定要死在这里，所以天意要他带着这些回忆死去。

这时藤堂又一把抓起他的领子，佐久间看到同伴的脸上已被烟尘熏得灰头土脸，这时他反倒想起他的同僚也曾算是个好看的人。而自己现在也差不多一样的难看吧。

“不要再愣神了！”他冲着他吼道，“我不知道你在想什么！但是你现在想什么都只会把你自己害死！”

把自己害死？

“我们不能这样下去了……”

佐久间豁然想起当时三好那句未说完的话。为什么不能再这样下去，此时他终于明白……

无论是作为间谍还是作为士兵……

思念只会把两个人都害死！

但是……活下去又有什么意义……？

不对！

“你想和他一起活下去么？”这个问题的答案是明确的。

我想和三好一起活下去……

佐久间从掩体探出头，看到的是漫天的浓烟和冲天的火光。

真的能一起活下去么？

自己真的可以活下去么？

佐久间狠狠地拍打几下自己的脸，开始检查身上的装备。

能从战场上再次遇到小田切，佐久间也十分惊讶。

他们震惊地看向对方时，炮弹在他们中间的空档爆炸，呛人的气味让佐久间连连咳嗽。然而心中却涌起一股欣喜。

战场上只要是穿相同军装的都算是朋友，像小田切这种，互相知道对方一些鲜为人知过去的朋友相见之时更是倍感亲切。

但是没给他们太多高兴的时间，火力再次袭来，二人齐齐跳进了前方的战壕。这边的战壕没有人，让两人有了交流的机会。外面的炮声震耳欲聋，他们几乎是在喊着说话。

“你们队还有多少人？”飞崎问。

“都冲散了，我也说不清。”佐久间回。

二人一边观察着外面的状况一边有一搭无一搭地说着。因为知道熟人还活着，二人紧绷的神经都稍有舒缓。

飞崎缩回头，靠在土坡上，他的脸也被熏黑了，乱糟糟的。他看向佐久间，朴实地咧嘴一笑。

佐久间心中一震……原来小田切也能露出这样的笑容。只是其他人的，怕是没机会看到了吧。

“你还好么？没受什么致命伤吧？”飞崎问。

佐久间点点头，“恩，还算好，都不是很严重。”

飞崎继续靠在那里，平复着气息，“熬吧，总能熬出头的。”他苦笑。

“是啊，会熬出头的。”佐久间重复了一遍，同时也这样暗示自己。

“昨天睡在我上铺的那个人死了。”飞崎平静地说。佐久间点点头表示理解。“自杀式攻击……死得倒是轻松。”

“如果是过去的我的话，也许我也会成为其中的一员。”一旦停歇下来，身上的大伤小伤就开始叫嚣，且不说连日的作战身体本身就已疲惫不堪。“但现在的我，也许我不想那么做了。”

在与那个人相距千里的战场上，佐久间发觉自己终于能说出来自本心的话语了。

只是……

“佐久间先生，你和那个人做了什么约定么？”

“算是吧。”佐久间望着灰色的天空说。

“我想您也应该知道，我们现在的处境，最好不要想这些事情。”

佐久间诚恳地点点头。

“实不相瞒，我也私做了一个决定，如果能活过这场战争就去实现它。但是我现在不敢去想这些事情，因为现在想这些事情只会让自己痛苦。”飞崎说。

“已经怎样都无所谓了，我只希望战争能尽快结束。”佐久间也感觉疲倦了，他瘫在土坡上，恢复着体力。

“对……虽然对于现在的我们是这样的，但我有点担心……啊，算了，先不说这些事。”飞崎欲言又止。接下来的话却被佐久间猜了出来。

作为战俘都无所谓，大不了再挨几年。但是对于间谍来说……

间谍的投降是不被接受的。

佐久间握紧了伤痕累累的拳头。然而他能做的只有相信与祈祷，相信那只小狐狸能敏捷地躲过一个又一个陷阱。

“到前面去吧，那些人快来了。”飞崎整理好弹药对佐久间说。佐久间会意，也站了起来。不过这次转移就没有之前那般幸运了。

飞崎被击中了腿部，无法快速行走。他用眼神让佐久间自己快跑，佐久间虽然明白他的用意，但此时他却感觉腿有千斤重。

他在害怕，害怕小田切会死在这里。明明同伴被冲散他都没有恐惧过，可是现在他却在害怕，害怕一个知道自己那段过去的人会死在这里。

好不容易的偶遇，在艰苦无依的环境下，一旦双方分离，心理上便会产生剧痛。

心跳声突然变得分外清晰，眼中所看到的景物也如同慢动作一般。声音在耳边延长，无论怎样跑都跑不到前方的战壕。他忍不住回头去看小田切，他趴在那里，应该还算安全。

世界再晃动，人在身边死去，所见的一切都是灰色的，这个残酷的世界他无法挣脱开来。

跑啊，快跑啊……心中的声音如此暗示。

一道火光飞来，接下来又是几道。佐久间只感觉动作一滞，眼前昏黑了一瞬。

“……活下去，佐久间先生。”熟悉的声音从黑暗中响起。

瞳孔倏然缩小，之后又缓缓放大。

已经产生幻听的尖叫与炮火声终于停歇了，身体突然变轻像是在飞一样。景色化为一道长线，最后落在了泥土的地面上。

时间静止了，世界静止了，而生命，也即将静止。

脸上一点清凉，佐久间知道，下雪了。

他看向灰白的天空，细碎的雪片正向他飞来。

我何尝不想和你一起活下去……

CH8-the Last Lie

并非是没想过“要一起活下去”，或者对他说“和我一起生活下去吧”。而是其实早已心知肚明，即便是说了，他们也都回应这份感情。

我何尝不想和你一起活下去……

只是，无法实现便是一场空谈。

佐久间向三好伸出手。

三好很安静地靠在墙上，什么也不说。他看了佐久间伸过来的手一会，终于还是缓缓递过手去。然而佐久间并不是要三好把他拉起来，他一把抓住三好的手腕并猛然一拽。

三好失去平衡倒在了床上，佐久间顺势翻过身压住他的双臂，将三好钉在身下。

“你……”他的领带凌乱地挂在脖子上，领口露出大片皮肤。“放手。”仿佛又回到了初见的那日，三好冷漠地抗拒着他。

佐久间什么都没说，只是沉默地压制着他。月光之下，佐久间的目光如日本刀一般清冽狠绝，甚至让三好看呆了。

他缓缓俯下身，两唇相接。

一开始只是很轻的触碰，轻得像是用“吻”这个字都会对对方造成伤害一样。三好闭上眼，淡淡的烟酒味在二人的鼻息间弥漫。

秒针依旧勤奋地转动着，钟表响了十一下，距离明天还有一小时。

当最后一声归于寂静，佐久间深吸一气，猛地抬起手将三好的腰带扯开。三好下意识去阻止，然而佐久间已经把他的裤子一把拉下，紧接着把脸贴了过去。

“唔！”三好咬紧下唇，集中精神压制生理上的自然反应。佐久间从来都是一个学习新事物很快的人，几天的相处已经让他能有样学样，把三好对他用的学会了六成。

虽然不太熟练，但三好的下体还是硬了起来，欲望在其间膨胀，跃跃欲试。三好仍在忍耐，他挣扎着坐起身，脸色绯红，“停下来……”他命令，佐久间却依旧不肯松口。

“给我停……”初学者依旧是初学者，模仿总会输在细节上。佐久间手上突然一重打破了三好的意志力屏障。白浊的液体射了他一嘴，甚至还呛了一下。

三好感觉尴尬得无以复加，他顺势倒下，把胳膊敷在眼睛上。浓腥的气息充斥在口齿间，让佐久间一时无法适应，然而他还是皱着眉头咽了下去。

“你到底想怎样……”三好察觉到有人又趴到自己身上，话语间有了几分烦躁。佐久间压在他身上，将自己的外套仍在地上，之后是马甲，领带……当熟悉的赤裸胸膛再次暴露在眼前时，三好感受到了一种压迫感。

“你是进水了么？沙丁鱼头！”佐久间在撕扯他的衬衫，纽扣崩断，他甚至还听到了布料碎裂的声音。佐久间一直什么都不回答，隐隐的恐慌感从三好心底涌起。

其实三好无法真正地抗拒。指针的转动声音此时格外清晰，滴答滴答是分别的倒计时。三好明白再度钟响时的意义，但他更想保有间谍的理智，当断则断，可是佐久间的做法让他头疼无比。

住手吧，停下吧，让这场闹剧落幕吧。

他在心中祈求。

口腔被侵占，舌与舌摩擦在一起，三好察觉到残留在其间的自己的味道。对方没有停下来的意思，而他一直所坚持的东西也摇摇欲坠起来。

到底该怎么做？

佐久间的手指在三好体内翻搅着，虽然有了进步，却还是很笨拙。与此同时他也发觉三好不再极力抗拒自己的接触了。他看着眼前的这具身体，依旧是令他迷恋的身体，但他无法永远占有他。

敲响的钟声提醒了他明天很快就要到来的事实。

一想到要就此分离，去想两个截然相反的方向，大概真的要永生无法相见；一想到一旦在此分离，就无法再得知他的消息，无法再次拥抱着他；一想到若是分离于此，此时所经历的一切都会成为过去，成为将逐渐被遗忘的事物的一部分……内心就会被荒凉感所笼罩。

荒凉……如同孑立于荒漠，连对生的渴望都就此断绝。尚不如就此死去，将一切定格于此，成为永远地“现在”。

这些话他是说不出的，也不知道该怎样去说。于是他只好抱紧了三好，架起他的双腿，挺进他的体内。

“哈……”三好轻吟一声，不住地抽气着。佐久间有些愧怍，因为无论他怎么做都会让三好感到痛苦。但阴茎一进入温热的体内便被迅速包裹住，汹涌而来的感觉让他来不及思考其他。

“抱歉……”佐久间喘息着说，三好蓦然一怔，今天第一次正视他。大概是疼的缘故，三好眼里蒙了一层水，佐久间看着它们甚至产生了一种欣赏他人痛苦的快感。这种快感推动着他，让他开始了抽插。

剧烈的冲击下，三好的长腿应激性地夹紧，最后缠在了佐久间腰上。即便如此，三好的心绪依旧在摇摆不定，他抗拒着从佐久间身上寻找快感，腰却在不住地晃动。

“みよし……”佐久间喃喃着这个名字，他只知道这一个名字。他知道这个名字只是那个人的一个片面，但他无可救药地爱上了这个片面。

“不……”三好细碎的呻吟中吐出了这个词，“我……”，他想说些什么，然而还是停住了。他狠狠地咬住下唇，本就红艳的薄唇此时几乎要滴出血来。

“佐久间先生……”听到自己的名字，佐久间一愣，接着他便感觉下身被夹得更紧。瞬间的加力让他几乎控制不住，三好无意识的晃动突然转变为了主动的索取，没多久就将欲望的门扉冲破。

高潮过后佐久间一时失神，沉迷在短暂的幸福感中。三好却反倒压了过来，两个人还连接在一起，三好一推便把位置交换。

像变了一个人一样，三好开始吻他。没有给佐久间回应的机会，嘴唇一路向下，舔他的脖子，之后流连在乳头处。他的手则是在套弄，刺激着佐久间阴茎上敏感的地方，几次三番他便感受到佐久间的男根再次在体内硬了起来。

佐久间忍不住咧嘴，身体有些跟不上这般连续的刺激。三好上下起伏着，汗水淋漓。

再次绝顶之后佐久间眼前烟花四射，他感觉到身上的人卸下了力气，虽然看不清，他却摸索着向三好伸出手，之后将他拉到怀里。

两个人都疲惫地喘息着，三好把头搁在佐久间的颈窝处，出其不意地咬了一口。佐久间吃痛，顺着痛感触碰到了三好的唇，二人再次吻在一起。

钟，最后还是敲响了十二下。

“佐久间先生……已经是第二天了哦。”三好笑着舔了舔嘴，唇上瞬间镀上了一层釉一般，亮着媚色。

“啊，是啊……”佐久间再次压了过去，三好的腿蹭着他的下身，直到它再次昂起。

就像是永远无法被满足一样，两个人一次再一次媾和在一起。几次之后佐久间只感觉身体一阵虚空，然而心却依旧是热的。他爬到三好身边，想再一次与他合二为一。

三好看着他泛红的双眼，抚过他的脸颊，另一只手让佐久间的分身立起。

“佐久间先生……和我一起死在这里吧。”他与佐久间四目相对，眼里闪过一丝癫狂。三好将男根纳入体内，双手托起佐久间的脸，额头相抵。

三好在他身上起伏着，可是他已经射不出什么了。头疼得厉害，但他听清了三好的话。

佐久间笑笑，揽过三好的双肩。“啊，乐意之至。”

眼前是一片漆黑，再这样下去恐怕身体会受不住。然而二人都没有停下的意思。

如果能就这样一起死去，倒也是一个好的结局。

所以这是一个试验，若是透支了体力极限还能活过这晚的话，那就服从于命运；若是真能如愿死在这片极乐净土的话，那便是这无法把控的人生中最后的一次任性。

当天空出现第一缕霞光，三好看向窗外，玫瑰色的朝霞真是美丽，美丽得残酷。

他一夜未合眼，甚至向神明祈祷不要再让他看到第二天的太阳。

看来神明认为他还不能就此消亡。三好苦笑。

“佐久间先生，天……亮了。”

浅睡在他身旁的男人睁开眼睛，惨然一笑。

也许你是对的，三好。

我们应该在那天一起死去。

那样的话，至少还有你。

佐久间是被小田切从战场上拖回来的。飞崎暂且无法能走路，但相比佐久间他的伤势还算好的。

在医疗帐里，佐久间与失散的伙伴们汇合了，只是他已经没有力气和他们打招呼了。子弹停留在体内，似乎是打到了血管，流血不止。

“拜托了！请再给他一些药品！他还活着！”那个孩子在他身边声泪俱下地乞求着，然而回应他的只有卫生兵们匆忙而纷乱的脚步声。

勉强抬起一条缝的双眼愈发看不清了，连同嗡鸣着的耳朵一起。所有的感官都逐渐被白色所笼罩着，失去了力气，好似整个人都飘在半空中一样。

佐久间看见自己躺在那里，全身缠着沾满血的绷带。被血痕与泥土覆盖的脸上看不出表情，倒是给人一种塑像般的平静感。那名新兵还不肯死心地试探着他的心跳，向每一名路过的医护人员求助。

佐久间摇了摇头，明明是在看着自己的事情，却又好似和自己无关。

一名护士心软地走了过来，最后的意识消散了。

“三好？”佐久间眨了眨眼睛，确认自己没有看错。

他们似乎在一架列车上，漆皮的座椅颜色发旧。三好就坐在他的对面，似乎也是刚刚睡醒。他的脸色十分苍白，白得让人怀疑他体内到底还有没有血液在流动。两个人面面相觑，都很诧异能在这里遇到彼此的样子。

三好的神色不易察觉地变了一下，他下意识地看了一眼自己的右手，又看向自己的右肋，最后又看了看佐久间。他的眼神看得佐久间很不自在，于是佐久间也顺着三好的眼神打量起自己来——一身极其干净整洁的军装。

并没有什么不对啊？

三好试着用手臂支了下身体，像是想要站起来，却又放弃了。这一系列尝试发生得很快，加之他的故意隐藏，坐在他对面的佐久间甚至没有发觉。

“佐久间先生。”太久没听到过的声线让佐久间心头一颤。

“怎么了？”佐久间的回答中带了几分温柔的笑意。

“我有些累了，但是我的钱包貌似掉在车下面了，你能帮我捡一下么？”三好看上去真的很疲倦，他半倚在窗户上，似乎随时能睡着。

“可是要开车了吧，钱不够的话我来付好了。”虽然并不知道什么时候开车，但总有一种直觉在这样告诉他。

三好冷冷地看了他一眼，挑了挑眉，“你确定？”

佐久间瞬间僵在了那里，脊背上掠过一股寒意。“那等我一下，我马上回来。”他的身体也十分疲惫，站起来十分困难，几乎是一步步蹭到车门口的。

今天上车的人很多，在车外排成了黑色的洪流，每个人都看不清面貌，像影子一样。

快一点啊，快一点，得赶在开车之前……

从车外来到了三好所在的车窗前，在那里的草丛中摸索，然而什么都没有。佐久间偶尔站直身体看向车窗里面，三好支着头，神情慵懒地看着他着急的样子，嘴角勾起享受的笑意。看着这种笑容，佐久间心中涌起一股久违的暖流。

“你确定是在这里么？”他问。

“应该就是在那里了。”三好尽量用不那么虚弱的声音说。

他怎么了？似乎比往日更加疲惫。我是不是应该问候他一下？

等上车再问吧。

时间还有很多。

“找不到啊……要不然就先用我的吧……”话语，被汽笛声打断。

佐久间心里一阵慌乱，白色的蒸汽从车头喷出，模糊了他的视线。他努力看向车里的三好，只见到他无比苦涩的笑容。

车门，被关上了。佐久间的身体突然变得轻巧起来，他飞速跑向车门，然而无论他怎么敲怎么砸，那扇门都没有向他打开的意思。于是他又跑回到车窗前，拼命地敲打着车窗。

“三好！”三好只是笑，笑得分外凄苦。

“三好！”车动了，佐久间跟着车跑了起来，想再多看他几眼。

“还不是时候。”三好声音极小地说了一句，佐久间看口型才勉强知道他说的是什么。

“什么还不是时候？！”他问。手，伸进了车窗，里面阴冷刺骨。

“佐久间先生，不要忘了。”

不要忘了？

不要忘了什么？

三好没有去抓他的手，车速加快了，佐久间无论如何都无法再和他相对静止，但是他依旧执着地跑着，跑着，直到落下的车节越来越多。

“三好——！”他毫无意义地大吼一声，终于再也跑不动了。

已经追不上了，那辆列车。

但他的视线却好似一直锁死在那扇窗户里，直到整俩列车都化为地平线处的黑点，融化在似血的夕阳中。

“他醒过来了！他挺过来了！护士，护士！”

军队临时搭建的医疗帐篷中，作为军人的佐久间中尉睁开了眼睛。

科隆前往柏林的事故列车上，伪装是美术商人的三好停止了呼吸。

人醒了，意识却还在一片空白之中。

刚才的，是梦么？

佐久间得不到答案，因为脑内开始重放的是另一段画面。

炮火声，却并不是前线那样频繁。炮弹爆炸在身边，掩盖了所有声音。

佐久间回忆过这一段无数次，他知道接下来会发生什么，每想到这里心中都被一种无奈所充斥。

然而这次不同。

炮火的声音被弱化了，他看向站在身边的三好，仔细回忆着那时他的嘴型。

之后他听到了声音。

“你是白痴么？我的任务根本就不可能结束的吧。”

“而且你这种切腹狂魔就算不死在战场上也不可能活着走出战俘营。那群疯子会拉着你一起自杀谢罪的。”

“……活下去，佐久间先生。”

“不……如果我的任务真的结束了的话……佐久间先生，麻烦你了。”

啊……原来是这样啊。

佐久间苦笑，血沫顺着嘴角流出。心脏在强有力地跳动，一下又一下。

原来，这就是你的回答。

那么我也会遵守那个约定……活下来，见你。

之后，告诉你我的答案。

CH9-the Last

战争结束了，你一定又开始忙碌了吧。

这次的战俘交换终于有了我的名字，一想到能回家看到盛开的樱花，想到能有时间做自己想做的事情，心情就不由得愉快了起来。

等你收到这封信的时候，我应该已经在前往德国的船上了，就像那时一样。不过这次，海上的时光变得轻松许多，因为这次是为了见到你而来。

一切都过去了，一切终于都过去了。

十年，再过几年我们就都是四十岁的人了。很难想象你变老的样子，在我记忆中，你的面庞依旧是初见之时那样是个学生。

而我……哈哈。

在船上我已经忍不住去计划我们见面后的事情。

想去看你的画廊，看着你画一整天的画；和你坐在广场的长椅上看鸽子，回忆同期生的事情；和你在莱茵河旁看夕阳，在路上只有我们两个人的时候一起回家。

到那时，向导的工作就交给你了。

还有，我还想告诉你一件事，一定要亲口告诉你的事情。

会いたい

佐久间——

信件的末尾，老兵写上了自己的全名。

他看向窗外，夏季已逝，菊花团簇在院中，散发着幽寂的香气。

国家在以极快的速度愈伤着。人们会怀着敬意悼念者亡者，然而这种思念会随着年岁的增加而逐渐消减。

历史的车轮就此碾过，人类渴望着未来。

老兵来到街道上，看着新建的几栋楼房。市区的楼层越来越高，车辆也越来越多。他没再听说过任何关于D机关的事情，仿若那两年的时间都只是一场梦。

但他知道，那不是梦。

每个人都会想留下自己的痕迹，每个人都会。

他将信封投入邮筒，转身时看到了一只鸽子。

手中的提箱中有着一些简便的衣物，大衣的内兜中放着前往海的彼端的船票。

我来找你了，三好。


End file.
